Revival of a Lily in Summer
by salimsa3
Summary: How could the potion have done that ? Just by dropping it Severus Snape had brought back Lily and James Potter. This one is a revival fiction but has a twist. It starts off in Harry's sixth year and by the 6th 7th Chapter will end up a next generation fic - With canon pairings Harry/Ginny Lily/James Ron/Hermione
1. A Potion, a Spy and a Redhead

_Revival of a Lily in Summer  
Author : Salim Shariff_

 _I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the Characters and places within the Potterverse.  
I can only wish I did._

 _ **Chapter 1: A potion, a Spy and a Redhead**_

It was a night unlike any other. In every corner of every street, in all of the halls and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the air was thin and cold, crisp like a horde of Dementors had stormed the entirety of Wizarding Britain.

Two men in robes the same hard black as the night around them approached the Ministry. Through the doors concealed in what seemed to be a cloak, a cloak that rendered them invisible. Careful to avoid places they knew had active Caterwauling charms they navigated their way to the golden doors to the Department of mysteries.

"For merlins sake "Severus Snape almost spat under his breath "Wormtail if you insist upon stepping on my feet one more time there shall be dire consequences "Walking forwards the two walked through the doors and into the department.

"What exactly are we looking for Severus? " Peter Pettigrew with his hunched and rat like features squeaked out

With a sigh Severus slapped the daft idiot upside the head "The Dark Lord has asked us to retrieve a potion Wormtail, you had better perform or it won't be me you will have to worry about "

They walked up to a shelf with what appeared to be boxes, both small and rather large they contained either prophecies or items thought to contain prophecies except for one and this is what they were looking for. Within the box was a small vial and a clear liquid, as clear as fresh water from a spring.

Grabbing the vial they proceeded to retrace their steps and exit the Ministry. Now started the next bit of their mission. The mission Severus was worried about the most, potions especially unknown ones were dangerous, their properties could easily cause an explosion, ( Something which his student Seamus Finnigan in Gryffindor house seemed to be particularly talented at causing ) , or even change something around them from exposure to the elements and the earth around the liquid. He was worried because they had to test the potion, to see if it was a weapon.

" Come on we don't have all day Wormtail," Severus barked as he removed the cover of the vial and read the note attached ' Caution one drop spilled can have devastating repercussions '

That certainly did not make Severus feel any calmer and he carefully held on to the vial so as not to spill it and cause devastating things to occur , his previous command had though caused Wormtail to run and catch up and the vial fell as the running Peter bumped the Potions master from behind.

It was as if the sound of the glass breaking was the only thing that he could hear, not the sound of muggle cars around them and people out late at night clubbing and talking, with a jolt Severus grabbed Wormtail's Shirt and pulled it hard as he ran for his life and only when a safe distance away did he turn.

He almost collapsed. He almost fell right there, a plume of red smoke and erupted as the vial fell and there stood Lily and James Potter. Her hair was as red as the day they met, the same green eyes that he had grown used to seeing on her son but had forgotten how beautiful they looked on her, James Potter next to her with messy terribly terribly messy hair , just as young as Lily but both looked older than they looked when they were murdered.

With that he knew he would have to keep this hidden from the Dark Lord, luckily they hadn't seen him there, Dumbledore would have to be told but nobody else could know he was a double agent and still carried out missions for Voldemort as a spy for the Order.

Before Wormtail could see the scene before him Severus Snape grabbed him and dissaparated, the two figures disappearing into the night.


	2. Seeing once more

_Revival of a Lily in Summer  
Author : Salim Shariff_

 _I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the Characters and places within the Potterverse.  
I can only wish I did._

 _Previous Chapter Snippet:_ _He almost fell right there, a plume of red smoke and erupted as the vial fell and there stood Lily and James Potter. Her hair was as red as the day they met, the same green eyes that he had grown used to seeing on her son but had forgotten how beautiful they looked on her, James Potter next to her with messy terribly terribly messy hair , just as young as Lily but both looked older than they looked when they were murdered._

 _ **Chapter 2: Seeing once more**_

" HARRY " Lily Potter screamed as red smoke enveloped her and began to disappear as fast as it had appeared only to reveal a street around her, She couldn't remember anything only that Voldemort had found them and he had come for Harry, she wouldn't go she wouldn't leave her baby boy and there was a deadly flash of green, that curse she knew the colour of so very well " HARRY WHERE ARE YOU " she shrieked as the smoke showed up next to her again cleared up and she jumped backwards .

"Who's there? Leave us alone "Lily's temper flared and her hand reached to her pockets but with no luck, her wand was gone, what had happened to it? Never mind she would worry about that later but even as she turned her heart skipped a beat but calmed down, the smoke beside her had revealed James, his eyes were still closed, maybe he hadn't been properly woken up.

Prodding her husband's cheeks with her finger and pushing him Lily realized wouldn't work after trying a hundred times and so did the only thing possible, she bent down and pulled his legs backwards to trip him and with a thud he landed on the stone floor

"Lily what the bloody hell was that for? " James Potter said in protest as a sharp pain radiated from his bottom and throughout his body "Wait where we are? Is that the side entrance to the Ministry right there? Wait HARRY and that cowardly spineless git Voldemort, come on let's go " he said as he wasted no time jumping up and shaking off the dirt, grabbing his wife and pulling her as they started to run towards the Leaky Cauldron. They needed answers and Godric's Hollow they knew would be long gone if Voldemort had succeeded in killing Harry or even worse blowing the house up with Harry inside.

The entrance to the leaky Cauldron was quiet around that time of night, 2 am and they ran through it and into the Cauldron, Tom the owner almost collapsed as he saw the two figures, he had seen them a few times when they were alive, with Hagrid or someone from their group of friends but that was impossible. The two ran past the entrance and to the back, jumping through the entrance to Diagon Alley as somebody opened it to leave, almost tripping into an ice cream cart just left there overnight and straight to the old abandoned shops people used to floo in and out of Diagon Alley sometimes. They hadn't even noticed a bright orange shop with the name Weasley.

"After you Lily "James motioned to one of the old fireplaces and held up the abandoned pot of dust he found on the floor.

"Thanks darling "her voice frantic as she grabbed the dust threw it down with urgency and cried "The burrow "it was the first place she thought of, Other places might be on lock down now that Godric's hollow had been attacked, If Sirius had Harry and Harry was alive they could find him from the Burrow, the Weasley's were great people and Molly had a child Harry's age as she recalled, James would follow her lead she was sure and found herself sucked down and right back up into a cosy fire lit room in the home of the Weasley's .

((Seeing as this one was a little short I've decided to upload the third chapter which is a bit longer and just make the fourth as packed as I can so go ahead and click to read the third ))


	3. The truth shall never set you free

_Revival of a Lily in Summer  
Author: Salim Shariff_

 _I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the Characters and places within the Potterverse.  
I can only wish I did._

 _Previous Chapter Snippet:_ _" HARRY " Lily Potter screamed as red smoke enveloped her and began to disappear as fast as it had appeared only to reveal a street around her, She couldn't remember anything only that Voldemort had found them and he had come for Harry, she wouldn't go she wouldn't leave her baby boy and there was a deadly flash of green, that curse she knew the colour of so very well " HARRY WHERE ARE YOU " she shrieked as the smoke showed up next to her again cleared up and she jumped backwards ._

 _ **Chapter 3: The truth shall never set you free**_

" In the name of Merlin's most baggy left shorts I think I may be going mad Molly " Arthur Weasley shouted as two figures shot into their house, he had forgotten to lock the floo access to the house but he never expected this.

"What on earth do you mean Arthur? I'm trying to prepare the bag of trinkets for the trip to Aunt Muriel's tomorrow and… "Molly stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the same sight her Husband did "Arthur it's impossible, they must be death eaters "

James and Lily almost ran back towards the fireplace as Arthur jumped to action and turned his wands on the two of them, after Voldemort's appearance at the ministry last year they didn't know who to trust, but this this might be a sick trick and he needed to be sure, definitely not Inferi nor ghosts but what were they ? They couldn't be James and Lily Potter, no magic can bring back the dead, prolong life yes but this was common knowledge, the dead stay dead "Who are you?! "

"Arthur "James cautioned as he raised his arms to show he had no intention of fighting and promptly transformed into a tall and proud stag, to prove it, nobody as far as he knew could copy anybody else's Animagus form, even under the effects of a polyjuice blend or a disillusionment charm and since he had no wand he obviously did not transform himself into a stag using any other transfiguration magic..

Transforming back he now walked forward and fell backwards into one of Arthur's chairs "What in the world is going on? Voldemort came after us Arthur, he came after Harry, we were betrayed tonight, Peter must have told Voldemort where the house was, he was our Secret keeper, and we need to find out what happened to Harry".

But as James fired off the rapid questions Arthur and Molly were still shocked and in awe, but beyond that, they had aged, and not just a year or two from the looks of it, he noticed Lily and himself had seemed a little older but assumed it was an after effect of whatever spell transported them away from Godric's hollow, Arthur and Molly looked at least a decade older if not more so what was going on.

"James "Molly gently whispered as she almost fainted into the seat in front of James and Lily, Arthur by her side "You've been gone, you've been dead for 16 years, Harry is…. he's on summer holidays at Lily's sister's house, "As soon as the words left her mouth James and Lily looked as if they had been beaten black and blue and almost looked like they were about to faint themselves, it was precisely at that moment Ron, Ginny and the twins decided to find out what the source of all the commotion was and they entered the room.

Both James and Lily scanned the faces of the children who entered, had they really been gone for that long, they must have, they had died and left Harry alone with the Dursleys, their son had grown up without them, an orphan and knowing Vernon and Petunia Dursley perhaps even hated and neglected . The youngest Weasley boy was wearing a Gryffindor pyjama top and did appear to be in his teens, with a sudden realization Lily figured that that one must be the boy who was Harry's age, she had met the twins, the girl must be the newest Weasley and she had seen Ron only once as a little baby, so was Harry at this age now? 16 and practically a man.

Ron and Ginny who had seen pictures of James and Lily more than Fred or George dropped their mouths and looked to their parents who met their gaze, their faces clearly worried and full of doubt and confusion " Mum what are Harry's parents doing here ? I mean I thought Fred might've broken a window again "this received a nasty glare from Fred but a chuckle from George "This is mental though "

"Do you know Harry well? " Lily blurted out as everybody watched her intently

"Yeah my name is Ron and well he's my best mate so I think I know him pretty well , but are you actually Harry's mum? " Ron asked, noticing like Arthur and Molly started to that they looked a little different than the pictures Harry had but they were no doubt the same people

Lily almost cried as she heard Ron, she wished she could have raised her son, met her son's best friends and had them over to the house, seen him mature, did he have a girlfriend? Did he have a crush? Was he happy? "I am , I don't know what's going on but I'm glad that he's your friend, your family are good people" She said before she and James both seemed to fall collapse on the spot, they had been alive again for less than 2 hours and had been moving and worrying the entire time. They needed rest and tomorrow would be a long long day.


	4. Author's Note

Side note - Seeing as my dad has been visiting I haven't been able to upload any new chapters. Will be working on Chapter 4 and 5 today and hopefully releasing both and perhaps 6 tomorrow or early tomorrow morning so AM for me.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and are following the story. I am completely open to constructive criticism so please do Review and let me know what you think could be done better.


	5. All of that Wonderful Impossibility

_Revival of a Lily in Summer  
Author: Salim Shariff_

 _I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the Characters and places within the Potterverse.  
I can only wish I did._

 _Previous Chapter Snippet:_ _Ron and Ginny who had seen pictures of James and Lily more than Fred or George dropped their mouths and looked to their parents who met their gaze, their faces clearly worried and full of doubt and confusion " Mum what are Harry's parents doing here ? I mean I thought Fred might've broken a window again "this received a nasty glare from Fred but a chuckle from George "This is mental though "_

 _ **Chapter 4: All of that wonderful Impossibility**_

A sudden quiet had erupted through the night as James and Lily were welcomed and allowed to sleep in Fred and George's room (much to their displeasure). Never had Arthur or Molly seen anybody revived from the dead, the Weasley and the Prewett family were old wizarding families and although barely any purebloods remained they were quite close if not completely pureblooded, one of the first things a young Witch or Wizard learned was that no magic could bring back the dead. Life was for the living and so why? Why were Lily and James Potter asleep upstairs?

"It just cannot have been a trick Molly "Arthur grumbled as she was busily making what seemed like a an endless breakfast to calm her nerves, something she always did when stressed "The polyjuice potion cannot replicate the form an Animagi takes, simple "

"Well then pray tell what could it be Arthur? I mean they didn't just poof back to life after 16 years and poor Harry, we can't very well let them see him without at the very least letting Albus know what to do, I've already told Ron not to owl him just yet, Albus is collecting Harry tomorrow, he should be here by Lunch today to discuss his arrival and the extra protection that he needs, we tell him today "with that Molly returned to her kitchen and flicked her wand to fry some more sausages for Ron.

It wasn't long and Lunch was rapidly approaching and with both James and Lily still asleep it allowed a sense of normalcy to be felt despite the odd situation. The children having just that week returned home for summer break were out playing a friendly game of Quidditch by the orchard when Arthur heard a loud pop and opened the door for Dumbledore immediately.

"Molly, Arthur "he nodded in greeting, his half-moon spectacles glistening as he took a seat " I noticed a very well-groomed set of Tentacula plants as I passed your garden, fascinating plants but I was always rather spooked by them in my youth "

"How've things been Albus? With the extra security being set up at Hogwarts? "Arthur asked as he sat next to him

"Ah all is going smoothly Arthur all is going smoothly, I see that something is amiss here though? Molly has not once pushed any food at me and that I think is rare at the burrow "as usual his perception was spot on and Arthur's face grew troubled.

"Something impossible has happened Albus, beyond us and beyond the ministry I just...don't know about this because what if it's a trick wha…"

" ..I have often found Arthur my dear man as one of my favorite muggle authors says and rightly so, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, you will find that the impossible especially within and around our world seems to defy all its restrictions "Dumbledore smiled happily "Now what is it that is so impossible? "

"It's…James and Lily they, they showed up here last night " noticing the raised eyebrows upon the headmaster's face he himself sighed " I am as perplexed and James transformed right before my eyes, surely he must be the real James Potter, I haven't ever known another Stag Animagus "

"Whoever it is we shall find out, Molly would you perhaps like to show me where they are at the moment? Given that they are not down here asking about Harry I assume they're upstairs? "

Dropping the frying pan and letting it float midair Molly nodded and showed Albus to the twin's room, "They're in there, Oh and Albus be careful I mean they've only just found out how long it's been, if they truly are James and Lily then as a mother…no a parent I cannot even begin to imagine the pain the both of them will go through "

With a slight nod and a wary expression he stepped through the known and into the room full of the unknown, it was moments like this that Albus Dumbledore loved, scary and worrisome but undoubtedly exciting, knowledge after all was the only thing that never stopped.

Within but a few seconds he could plainly see that Arthur and Molly were telling the honest truth, there on the bright green twin beds (Clearly beds only Fred and George would buy) were James Potter his hair as untidy as the day he had lent him his invisibility cloak, Lily wrapped around him as if she was still the fiery 11 year old girl that had sat under that sorting hat nervous and full of life.

Merely taking a seat on the sofa opposite them Albus pulled out his wand and summoned three glasses of butterbeer and one with firewhiskey just in case and there he waited for the two to wake, for it is only in dreams that true solace is found, better they rest and wake to what needs to be done.


	6. Of Questions and Departures

_Revival of a Lily in Summer  
Author: Salim Shariff_

 _I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the Characters and places within the Potterverse.  
I can only wish I did._

 _Previous Chapter Snippet:_ _Dropping the frying pan and letting it float midair Molly nodded and showed Albus to the twin's room, "They're in there, Oh and Albus be careful I mean they've only just found out how long it's been, if they truly are James and Lily then as a mother…no a parent I cannot even begin to imagine the pain the both of them will go through "_

 _ **Chapter 5: Of Questions and Departures**_

It had been longer than Albus had thought he would have to wait for the two to wake but after sitting and watching them for a while he was almost one hundred percent convinced these were no Imposters, he just needed to know more. How was this done? A horror would not have been created by any member of the Order and James and Lily were the trust of people.

Voldemort himself used dark magic, sacrifices to commit many a crime, not only murder but bringing himself back to a full existence with blood, bones and flesh, old magic, cursed and evil magic but powerful, this wasn't likely to be the case he was witnessing in front of him.

James and Lily were so deeply asleep for so long Dumbledore himself was getting rather sleepy, and was beginning to doze off himself, his spectacles falling a little but not completely asleep, it was at this moment he heard two very loud gasps.

It was time to talk.

Seeing the Headmaster had of course just shocked both James and Lily so much they had let out that rather loud gasp, he looked much older, it wasn't as if he looked very young but it was hard to imagine how much he had changed, and his hand was blackened as well, what was that? Dark magic?

"Professor "James blurted out "It's been a while hasn't it? I couldn't quite believe it, thought it was a trick or I was dreaming but we were dead weren't we?

No confirmation was necessary as the old wizard merely smiled his warmest comforting smile they still knew oh so well and they knew it was true.

"But what happened? I mean I just remember, it feels like just last night …. It was just last night for me, he came in "Lily's voice had begun to tremble and her eyes tear up "I was so scared for Harry, how is he Professor? Really? "

At this Dumbledore raised his hands " Calm Lily my dear, no doubt it is the real and true versions of you two I am seeing before me, any other versions and I would have noticed by now I am quite sure. Harry is quite alright and is spending but a day longer with his Aunt and Uncle before I am due to pick him up tomorrow, our dear old friend Horace is needed this year. I will be dropping Harry off here at the Burrow after we visit Horace. As for what has happened here I cannot say, I can only assume somebody has cast an unbelievably powerful spell but alas it is one of the few times I cannot even grasp how, ah but let us worry about that later. "

James and Lily still confused simply exchanged glances that clearly said 'Yeah I don't get it either "but were glad to hear of Harry's arrival and eager to meet him despite being very nervous. Lily was afraid that he wouldn't be able to treat her like his mother after all this time, despite Albus and James reassuring her, James was worried about Sirius and Harry at the same time whilst Albus and Lily drank and talked calmly about the plan for the next day.

Where was Sirius? Why hadn't he been the one to collect and raise Harry? It wasn't like Padfoot to give up or be frightened off.

With a huff and a determined look on his face James who the other two had barely noticed was even there due to his deep thinking and silence coughed twice "Professor I'm sorry but why didn't Sirius raise Harry? We made him Godfather, why did Harry have to be left with those people? Not able to do any magic, he must have been dying to finally leave and go to Hogwarts "

As soon as James finished the last word a purple smoke like before seemed to burst out of the ground beneath both James and Lily and covered them entirely, now Dumbledore calmly rose from his seat, the purple smoke grew thicker and thicker as the professor flicked his wand back and forth trying with all he could to find a way to banish or counteract it's attack but thicker it became and suddenly with a loud bang it all but disappeared… with it so too had James and Lily Potter.

Running into the room Arthur and Molly only saw the last remnants of the cloud blink away and looked to Albus for an answer, any answer as to what was going on.


End file.
